The improable is not impossible
by paranoiac666
Summary: the sequel to starblade's adventure... starblade forgot about everything and has a new family. and blitzwing gets bailed out. also starscream lives. Blitzwing/OC
1. Chapter 1

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. Here it is! i'm gonna really enjoy this sequel, and I hope you enjoy it too. Disclamer: I do not own anything except Starblade.)

Chapter 1: A new comer Starblade's pov

" Come on! We got to go to the gallery!" Mary said. She pulled my arm that it might've been ripped off already.

" Ok! We're already here! Stop pulling my arm!" I said.

" After this, can we go to a café?" she said.

" Yea, then we have to go see back to the others." I said. After a few meta cycles of looking and the café, we went back to the others.

" Where have you two been?" Cordpuller said.

" Someone wanted to go to the gallery." I said.

" Well, doesn't matter. Your back and that's all that matters." he said.

With Blitzwing… Blitzwing's pov

" _What do you mean? I saw her go offline!_" I said.

" There was a hologram that she was still online. All the actions she did were her own decisions, and she's somewhere else. She gave us a phrase to where. Aya." Optimus said.

" _It could mean anything. _Oooo! I know! I know where that is!" I said.

" You know but the others of you don't?" he said.

" _You do?_ **You do?** I do! She's at Galactic mansion." I said.

" But that's in 'Con territory!" he said.

" _I heard that it's been deserted ever since we've been imprisoned._" I said. I saw him take off my stasis cuffs.

" Come on. You're coming with us." he said. I smiled, and thought of Starblade and I. Together until the end.

Back to me

" What took you two so long?" he said. I looked at Mary.

" Nothing of sorts." I said.

" Good. Did you see any boys?" he said. My face turned red.

" Of coarse not!" I said. He chuckled .

" I know." he said, then left.

" Does he know about the dreams?" Mary said.

" No, and he never will." I said.

" Well, we'll talk about it later. Let's eat!" she said.

" Fine. But you're having low grade energon." I said.

"Aww!" she said.

" Come on, it's almost dark. We'll treasure hunt after sunset." I said.

With Blitzwing… Blitzwing's pov

" _Wow. It's all darkness._" I said.

" There are only lights coming from there." Optimus said.

" Um boss bot. Why do we have a 'Con with us?!" Bumblebee said.

" **Hey! I'm not asking why you're here!**" I said.

" Let's just get this over with." Bumblebee said. We arrived at the doors.

" _Who's knocking_?" I said. They all backed away, leaving me.

" **Cowards.**" I said. I knocked, and no one answered. I heard a window opening. I looked up to see a little femme, and then.

Starblade.

I couldn't move, and felt the tears filling my optics. I saw them go on the tops, hoping on one another.

" _Wait!_" I said. They were already gone. I transformed into my alt. mode and followed them.

With the autobots…

" Should we follow him?'' Bumblebee said.

" No. Let them have some time alone." Optimus said. They all left.

Back to me…

" Starblade! I found something!" Mary said. I went towards her and saw what she found.

" Cool mod!" she said. It was a null ray. That reminded me of someone.

" I'll let you keep it. Just don't let dad see it." I said. She nodded.

" Good. Let's go to another house." I said. I then felt arms around me, and pulled me into the shadows. I tried to scream, but a hand was over my mouth.

" _Do you remember me?_" someone said. He flipped me over so I could look at him. He looked like that bot in my dreams.

" N-no. I-I don't." I said. He then looked at me with shock, and then kissed me. I then saw all his memories, and i'm in them. He deepened it, and held me close. After a few minutes, he stopped, but still held me.

" I remember now." I said. He smiled, and hugged me.

" _I thought I lost you!_" he said as he spun me around.

" I remember everything. The academy, Earth, the battle, and me going offline." I said.

" It doesn't matter now. I have you back, and that's all that matters." he said, holding me close.

" Starblade? What are you doing?!" someone said. I looked to see Mary. She held a null ray in Blitzwing's direction.

He pulled me close, and aimed a cannon to her.

" Don't think about it! I've waited, and cried over Starblade! And now she's mine. All mine." he said, and nibbled my neck.

She grew hesitant, and lowered her ray.

" Good. We'll be going now." he said. We started to fly in the air, and he took me somewhere. I slept, knowing I was now his property.

**Good 1****st**** chapter! Here's a starter! What will happen next? i'm so evil for a cliffe! See you soon!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait! just to let you know all of this is pre-written on paper, so that's why im soo lazy, but I will take this down once the second chapter is up and i'll be watching carrie today so expect some major horror in this. see u guys soon! ill update today!  
-Paranoiac666**


End file.
